


You being lazy?

by Flyingintospace



Series: 30 days of one shots [13]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny and Pat after a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You being lazy?

Johnny threw his arms around Pat as the latter scored, completing his hat trick.

They were halfway through the second game of a four game road trip and were leading the Devils four to one. They had beat the Predators in a shootout for the first game and were looking promising for this game.

Two hours later, the Devils had put up a fight but Pat scored an empty net goal to finish the game off.

Johnny, now that he was by himself and didn't feel like he had to keep up appearances, flopped backwards onto his bed.

He really didn't mind the fact that he got a room to himself, although... Right on time, Johnny heard a keycard in the door and someone come in. He didn't bother looking up and seconds later was pounced on by Pat.

"What's this? You being lazy?" Pat asked straddling Johnny. "You would think that if anyone got to be lazy it would be the guy who scored the four goals."

Johnny made a uncommitted noise.

He didn't notice the movement until it was too late and he was powerless to stop Pat as he began to tickle Johnny's ribs unmercifully.

Johnny squirmed, trying to escape from underneath Pat.

But that was easier said then done.

And Pat tickled him relentlessly until Johnny finally laughed out loud. Pat looked ridiculously pleased with himself.

"What are you five?" Johnny asked gasping to catch his breath.

Pat just laughed at him, leaning down to kiss Johnny. Once again making him out of breath. Pat's fingers were creeping up under Johnny's shirt again and Johnny quickly flipped them over so that Pat was underneath him.

"So..."

"So?" Pat looked up at him, his eyes looking surprisingly heavy.

"Tired?" Johnny asked, a stroking a hand down his face.

Pat nodded, "But it's a good tired."

Johnny leaned down to kiss him once more. "Let's go to bed," he said.

Pat nodded tiredly and soon the two were curled up in the large bed in the dark room. It didn't take long before Pat was asleep. Johnny tightened his arms around and smiled contentedly, drifting off to sleep himself.

                                                                       **********************

Patrick woke up first as usual. Most people probably would have guessed that Johnny was the morning person but he so wasn't.

Patrick went to have a shower and when he came back into the room Johnny was even more buried in the blankets. They had a while yet before they flew to Boston so Patrick decided to let him sleep.

He headed downstairs where everyone else was eating breakfest. Well maybe not everyone but enough of them.

Patrick grabbed a plate of food and then joined Sharpy and Keith.

"Captain Serious still sleeping?"

"Of course," Patrick answered without thinking. He then remembered that they didn't actually share a hotel room and found both men grinning at him.

"You really think we didn't know?" Sharpy asked. "You two aren't really all that subtle."

"Don't tell Johnny I told?" Patrick admitted, defeated.

Both laughed.

"And he may have already told us," Keith admitted.

"What! Really?" Pat said. "He...he wouldn't let...he..."

"Calm down. He was scared...nervous that you wouldn't feel the same way. He just wanted advice." Sharp said.

Pat couldn't stop the fond smirk that appeared on his face. "Still gonna tease him about it," he said as he began to eat his breakfest.


End file.
